My Butler and I
by GaAiRa
Summary: Kelanjutan cerita seorang Tuan Muda dari Uzumaki Family, Uzumaki Naruto dengan butler pribadinya, Gaara. (A sequel of My Young Master and I). It's Narugaa story, means it's a Boys Love story.


**A sequel of My Young Master and I**

 **Warning:**

 ** _The charas are Kishimoto's sensei. Author just owns the story._**

 ** _Boys Love/Yaoi. Jadi yang anti mohon jangan baca biar gak enek sendiri._**

 ** _Rated M, so if you're not into an adult story, stay back!_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Happy reading_**

 **My Butler and I**

 **.**

 **Naruto POV**

Malam yang cerah, menampakkan pemandangan indah di mana bulan tersenyum lebar sembari memancarkan cahaya yang didapatnya dari sang mentari, sementara ribuan bintang kali ini setia menemani kesendiriannya.

Suasana tenang ini tidaklah serasi dengan suasana hatiku yang entah kenapa sedari tadi merasakan hal yang tak nyaman. Apalagi saat aku melihat wajah putihnya. Wajah yang datar dan jarang menyunggingkan senyum itu adalah favoritku. Selalu memberikan ketenangan dan kebahagiaan tersendiri saat aku menatapnya. Tapi tidak untuk kali ini.

Dia, dengan tingkah sopan dan hormat seperti biasanya menatapku dengan tenang. Untuk beberapa detik hanya ada kesunyian di antara kami. Aku penasaran, apa hal yang membuat perasaanku ganjil yang ingin disampaikannya.

"Tuan Muda", bibir mungilnya mulai menyebut gelar yang ia tujukan padaku sejak pertama kali ia mau membuka mulut dari kebisuannya.

"Hmm….?", untuk kali ini aku merasa tidak tertarik membicarakan apapun hal yang ingin ia katakan jadi hanya respon pendek itu yang keluar dari mulutku.

"Master Jiraiya meminta saya untuk meyampaikan satu hal penting kepada anda", ucapnya dengan nada datarnya. Matanya memandang lurus ke arahku.

"Hal penting apa?" tanyaku singkat. Perasaanku semakin tidak enak.

"Anda akan mengikuti Miai dengan putri keluarga Miroku, Miroku Shion-san". Jelasnya mulus. Wajahnya masih tanpa ekspresi. Sementara aku, jantungku mulai berdetak lebih kencang, kepalaku mulai panas. Ingin sekali aku marah padanya. Tidak bisakah dia lebih berperasaan? Tidak bisakah ia menunjukkan kesedihan saat mengatakan hal ini? Kenapa dia dengan tenangnya mengatakan kabar buruk ini? Kenapa dia selalu mengikuti perintah yang diberikan padanya? Aku tahu, aku tahu, aku benar-benar tahu bahwa jauh di lubuk hatinya ia menyimpan perasaan yang sama padaku. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa lagi – lagi dia tak mempedulikannya?

"Tuan Muda" panggilannya lagi saat aku masih terhanyut dalam amarahku.

"Aku menolak", jawabku kasar.

"Ini bukan pilihan yang harus anda tolak, Tuan Muda. Ini kewajiban yang harus anda lakukan sebagai pewaris keluarga Uzumaki."

"Kewajiban? Kau tahu apa tentang kewajiban?" lagi…aku kehilangan kesabaranku untuk kesekian kalinya saat harus menghadapi manusia tak berperasaan di depanku ini. Tidak…. Dia bukannya tak berperasaan, dia hanya tak ingin mempedulikan perasaannya. Dan itu adalah hal yang aku benci darinya. Meski sudah berulang kali aku mengatakan bahwa dia bukanlah robot karena mereka hanya mesin tak berperasaan yang harus selalu patuh pada perintah tuannya.

"Maaf Tuan Muda. Saya hanya menjalankan perintah Tuan Jiraiya." Sudah kuduga, dia akan mengatakan ini

"Kalau aku tidak mau pergi, kau mau apa huh?"

"Saya akan memaksa anda untuk pergi."

"Cih! Kau berani melawanku?"

"Mohon maaf Tuan Muda. Saya tak bermaksud melawan anda. Saya hanya berusaha menjalankan perintah Tuan Jiraiya."

"Berhenti mengatakan hal yang sama berulang kali! Tinggalkan aku sendiri sekarang!"

"Aku harap Tuan Muda mau memikirkannya baik-baik. Ini semua Tuan Jiraiya lakukan demi masa depan Tuan Muda."

"Aku bilang pergi!" bentakku. Dia hanya menunduk sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan ruang.

.

Aku masih kesulitan memejamkan mata, pikiranku masih berusaha mencerna berita buruk yang baru saja kudapat. 'Miai'? kenapa masih ada hal macam ini di dunia modern? Karena aku pewaris keluarga yang bertanggung jawab menghasilkan keturunan untuk generasi berikutnya, begitukah alasan yang selalu diagung-agungkan seakan-akan sebuah kebutuhan pokok yang ketika tak terpenuhi akan menimbulkan masalah besar? Aku benci dengan pemikiran macam ini. Peduli setan dengan keturunan. Jika aku tak bisa menghasilkan satu keturunan, aku bisa mengadopsi seorang anak di luar sana.

Pikiranku yang tak kunjung baik, memaksa mataku untuk terus terbuka menatap langit-langit kamar tidurku. Aku benar-benar kesulitan untuk memejamkannya sekarang. Itulah kenapa, Aku beranjak dari tempat tidurku.

Kulangkahkan kakiku perlahan mengitari koridor Mansion yang dibangun oleh almarhum ayahku. Sengaja kupelankan langkahku karena aku tak ingin membangunkan siapapun, termasuk para pelayan ataupun Gaara yang biasanya terserang insomnia.

Kuhentikan langkahku setibanya di taman depan Mansion. Kini angin membelai rambut pirangku dengan lembut saat aku berdiri di bawah langit malam. Mataku tertuju pada bulan yang sudah membulat. Entah kenapa bulan itu mengingatkanku padanya. Bersinar dalam kesendiriannya. Memberikan keindahan untuk jiwa-jiwa yang kesepian.

Beberapa saat kemudian, moment tenangku terganggu saat tiba-tiba mataku menangkap sekelebat bayangan berjalan beberapa meter di depanku.

Aku mendekatinya dengan hati-hati, dan memilih bersembunyi di balik pohon berjarak kira-kira 6 meter dari bayangan itu. Kupertajam pandanganku ke depan. Saat itulah aku menagkap sosoknya dengan jelas. Rambut merahnya berkilau di bawah sinar rembulan. Ia berdiri tepat di depan pagar rerumputan.

'Apa yang ia lakukan di tengah malam seperti ini?' pikirku saat ia tiba-tiba berjongkok dan mendekatkan dirinya ke pagar rerumputan. Beberapa menit kemudian ia berdiri dengan menggendong sesuatu di tangannya.

'Nandesu ka?' pikirku penasaran, saat kemudian suara 'meow' muncul dari makhluk kecil dalam dekapannya.

Dia tersenyum sambil mengusap pelan puncak kepala kucing dalam gendongannya. Pemandangan ini sejenak menghilangkan perasaan kesalku.

Tanpa kusadari bibirku menyunggingkan senyum saat mengamati dua sosok imut di depan mataku ini.

Tapi, perasaan bahagia ini dengan cepat hilang saat kusadari bulir bening menetes dari mata sosok imut berambut merah, sementara sosok imut kecil lainnya menyamankan diri dalam pelukan si merah.

'Doushite? Doushite?', pikiranku mulai cemas. Ingin sekali aku berlari dan memeluknya. Menghentikan segala hal menyakitkan yang membuatnya menangis.

Ketika aku bermaksud untuk keluar dari tempat persembunyianku, ketika itulah dia menggumamkan kata-kata yang sukses membuatku berdiri mematung.

"Gomenasai Naruto-sama. Gomen," ucapnya berulang kali. Seketika itu aku merasa seperti ada pisau tajam tertancap di jantungku.

Dia menangis karena ku.

Baiklah, cukup sudah aku menahan semuanya. Aku akan mengakhirinya sekarang.

….

"Naruto-sama!," wajahnya terkejut saat melihatku sudah siap dengan pakaian formalku, _three-piece suit,_ _yang memadukan warna hitam dan orange, warna kesukaanku._

 _"_ _Aku sudah siap," ujarku singkat. Tak perlu berbasa-basi lagi. Aku sudah memutuskan ini. Aku akan mengikuti rencana mereka._

Gaara memintaku berjalan mendahuluinya, menuju dimana sopir keluarga memarkir mobil tepat di depan pintu utama.

Setelah membukakan pintu mobil untukku, Gaara berjalan memutar dan duduk tepat di samping sopir pribadi keluarga Uzumaki.

Wajahnya menatap lurus ke depan, masih tanpa ekspresi. Aku jadi penasaran, apa yang ada dalam hatinya saat ini. Aku tahu betul, meskipun dari luar ia tampak kuat, dia masih tetap sama, Gaara kecil yang lemah.

Mobil kami sudah berjalan beberapa menit, sudah menempuh 2 km perjalanan.

"Tetsu, berhentilah sebentar!", perintahku saat aku melihat ada minimarket beberapa meter di depan.

"Ada apa Naruto-sama?" Tetsu bertanya setelah menghentikan mobil di pinggiran jalan.

"Aku haus, belikan aku teh oolong!"

"10 menit lagi kita akan sampai di kediaman Miroku, Naruto-sama", kali ini Gaara ikut berbicara. Aku tahu betul ia pasti tak ingin perjalanan ini terganggu.

"Aku tak peduli. Aku hausnya sekarang, jadi aku mau minum sekarang. Bukan 10 menit lagi," jawabku sedikit kasar. Aku tak mau kalah dengan apapun perkataannya.

"Tetsu, cepat belikan sana!"

"Biar saya saja", ucap Gaara, hampir beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu? Kau tetap disini! Biarkan Tetsu yang membelinya."

Meskipun cukup sulit karena harus berdebat dengannya yang egois, kali ini aku bisa mengalahkannya.

Dia kembali memposisikan dirinya di tempat duduknya dan kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke depan. Sementara Tetsu keluar dari mobil dan menuju minimarket di seberang jalan.

Melihat Tetsu yang sudah masuk ke dalam minimarket, dengan hati-hati kukeluarkan sapu tangan yang sudah kulumuri obat bius. Dan dengan hati-hati pula aku membekap Gaara dengan sapu tangan itu, hingga akhirnya tubuhnya tak sanggup lagi melawan. Obat bius ini akan bekerja beberapa jam. Aku akan memanfaatkan waktu itu untuk membawanya menjauh dari tempat ini.

Aku melompat ke tempat duduk pengemudi, menyalakan mesinnya, dan melaju meninggalkan Tetsu di minimarket.

.

3 jam perjalanan menuju villa di kaki bukit. Villa yang di bangun oleh ayahku. Tempat persembunyian yang sempurna.

Di sampingku, Gaara masih tertidur akibat obat bius. Kugendong dia masuk dan dengan hati-hati kurebahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur. Tanpa kusadari bibirku menyunggingkan senyum melihatnya tertidur dengan tenang.

'Akhirnya kita hanya berdua disini. Tak ada yang akan memisahkan kita lagi,' batinku lega.

.

Pertama kali ia membuka mata, aku dapat melihat keterkejutkan dari wajahnya yang jarang sekali menunjukkan ekpresi.

"N-Naruto-sama!"

"Konbanwa Gaara. Akhirnya kau sadar juga."

"D-dimana ini?" tanyanya yang sudah dalam posisi duduk

"Di villa tto-san"

"V-villa? Bagaimana bisa?... Miai? Bagaimana dengan acara ?"

"Lupakan saja acara perjodohan itu".

"Tidak bisa! Keluarga Miroku pasti menunggu kedatangan Tuan Muda."

"Sudah terlambat! Ini sudah malam. Sudah lewat dari waktu perjanjian."

"Naze? Kenapa kita bisa berada di tempat ini?"

"Karena aku sengaja membawamu kesini."

"Apa? Tunggu-

"Naruto-sama! Kenapa anda melakukan semua ini?"

"Cih! Tentu saja karena aku tak ingin mengikuti acara perjodohan bodoh itu"

"Uso! Ini semua Tuan Jiraiya persiapkan demi masa depan Tuan Muda".

"Masa depan? Masa depan apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Keluarga yang utuh. Bukankah Naruto-sama selalu menginginkannya?"

"Ya. Aku menginginkannya."

"Lalu kenapa anda melewatkan kesempatan ini?"

"Dengar Gaara! Pandanganku tentang keluarga yang utuh sudah berubah. Keluarga yang utuh bagiku bukanlah tentang kehadiran sesosok suami, istri, dan anak-anak. Jadi aku tak peduli dengan perjodohan macam apapun. Karena yang aku inginkan hanya dirimu. Aku ingin ingin selalu hidup bersamamu dan memilikimu seutuhnya."

"Saya sudah menjadi milik anda. Saya akan menjadi pelayan pribadi anda yang setia. Seharusnya anda tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan hal ini" ucapnya pelan.

"Omae! Baka da yo na?"

"…"

"Tidak bisakah kau lebih memahamiku? Perasaanku selama ini? Semua perhatian yang kuberikan padamu? Tidakkah kau memahaminya?"

"….."

"Aku tidak hanya menginginkanmu sebagai pelayan pribadiku. But I want you as my lover. My one and only lover, Gaara."

"We can't."

"Naze?"

"Hubungan kita tidak bisa lebih jauh dari ini, Naruto-sama."

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau juga punya perasaan yang sama denganku? Bukankah kau juga menginginkanku, huh? berhentilah untuk membohongi perasaanmu!"

"Tidak. Saya tidak bisa. Harusnya anda menyadari posisi anda. Anda adalah pewaris keluarga Uzumaki. Anda harus menikah dengan perempuan baik yang bermartabat dan bisa memberikan anda keturunan. Bukannya berpikiran untuk berhubungan dengan saya, bekas anak buangan yang tak diharapkan keluarganya. Dan lagi…. Saya seorang pria yang tak akan pernah mampu memberikan keturun—"

Sebelum ia sempat menyelesaikan perkataanya, kubungkam bibirnya dengan bibirku, memberikan ciuman yang dalam pada bibir mungil yang tertutup rapat itu. Tak mempedulikan usahanya untuk menolakku. Aku hanya ingin menunjukkan seberapa besar keinginanku untuk memilikinya.

"Jangan pernah mengucapkan kata-kata itu lagi. Kau tak perlu melanjutkannya karena semua alasan itu tidaklah penting," pintaku setelah kulepaskan ciuman itu.

"…." dia hanya diam, masih berusaha untuk mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah karena ciuman kami.

"Masa bodoh dengan keturunan. Masa bodoh dengan perempuan yang bermartabat. Yang aku inginkan hanya kau. Kau! Gaara!" kali ini aku berusaha untuk mempertegas semuanya. Terus berharap si merah yang keras kepala ini menyerah dan menerimaku.

"T-tapi…"

"Sssshh….kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan apapun. Denganmu aku yakin bisa melewati semuanya."

"Baka! Semuanya tidak akan berjalan semudah itu. Naruto-sama bisa saja kehilangan hak waris keluarga Uzumaki!" kali ini dia yang memakiku. Meskipun berteriak dengan suara yang penuh tekanan. Ia mengatakannya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Aku tak peduli."

"Anda bisa diusir dari rumah dan menjadi gelandangan," kali ini air mata yang sedari tadi tertahan di ujung matanya mengalir bebas.

"Saat itu aku masih memilikimu," ucapku yang masi akan terus meyakinkannya. Jemariku

"Naruto-sama…."

"Kumohon! Percayalah padaku."

"S-saya…"

"Aku tahu, aku sangat tahu kalau kau menginginkan yang terbaik untuk masa depan ku kan?"

"Mochiron desu," jawabnya pelan.

"Tapi kau harus ingat, yang terbaik menurut orang lain bukan berarti terbaik untuk diri kita. Lagipula aku sudah lelah harus korban perasaan terus. Aku ingin bebas mengekspresikannya. Memilih apa yang hatiku pilih. Kau juga harus begitu."

Dia masih tak bersuara, tapi tangannya bergerak kearahku, merangkul pundakku, dan mendekatkan tubuh kami dalam pelukan yang begitu hangat dan menenangkan.

Aku balik memeluknya. Aroma wangi tubuhnya menjalar ke dalam indra penciumanku. Aroma yang tak akan pernah membuatku bosan untuk memeluknya lebih lama.

"Arigato," bisikku pelan. Dia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai respon.

.

Mata kami bertemu pandang, saat kami melepas pelukan kami. Manic jade yang cantik itu menatap manic blue shappire ku, seakan-akan mencari sebuah kepastian di dalamnya. Aku balik memandangnya dengan tatapan tenang, berusaha menunjukkan bahwa aku akan bertahan, aku akan tetap pada pendirianku, dan tak akan berusaha untuk mundur seperti apapun keadaannya nanti.

Seperti halnya sebuah magnet yang menarik besi, keberadaannya sedekat ini menarikku untuk kembali mengecup bibir lembutnya, merasakan sensasi manis yang akan membuatku kecanduan untuk menikmatinya lagi dan lagi.

Kali ini dia tak menolakku dan ikut tenggelam dalam ciuman kami. Bahkan saat aku memberi isyarat padanya dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya, meminta izin untuk eksplorasi lebih dalam, dia menerimanya dengan pasrah, membiarkan lidahku untuk masuk dan merasakan sensasi yang lebih dalam lagi dengan mengajak miliknya menari sambil sesekali mengabsen gigi-giginya dan menyentuh langit-langit mulutnya.

.

 **Author POV….**

 ***Warning Lemon*** ** _(yang anti silahkan skip)_**

Suara derit ranjang sejenak menarik kedua pemuda itu kembali ke alam sadar, menyadari posisi mereka saat ini. Entah sejak kapan, posisi mereka sudah berubah dari posisi duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur menjadi seperti ini. Tubuh si pirang tepat berada di atas si merah, menindih tubuh pemuda yang lebih kecil darinya itu. Kedua tangannya mengapit kepala si merah.  
Perlahan Naruto mengangkat sedikit tubuhnya, memberi sedikit jarak agar si merah bisa bernapas dengan lebih baik, mengisi paru-parunya dengan volume udara maksimal setelah ciuman yang entah berapa lama mereka lakukan tadi. Kedua manic blue shappire itu tak henti-hentinya memperhatikan wajah si merah yang memerah. Dalam usahanya menghirup O2, mulutnya sedikit terbuka dan ada segaris saliva di sudut kiri bibirnya.

Dari posisinya saat ini, ia dapat melihat betapa menakjubkannya pemandangan di depan matanya itu. Membuatnya tanpa sadar mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengusap lembut puncak kepala si merah, sambil menyibak beberapa helaian rambut yang menutupi dahinya, menampakkan tattoo kanji ai yang terpahat di dahinya, menambahkan keindahan tersendiri di wajah imut yang saat ini menampakkan ekspresi yang belum pernah dilihatnya sebelumnya. Ekspresi yang menakjubkan.

"Ne Gaara~ kau tau seberapa inginnya aku melakukan _nya_ denganmu? Aku sudah menahan _nya_ begitu lama karena aku takut akan menakutimu. Tapi sepertinya aku tak bisa lagi menahan _nya_ lebih lama lagi. Aku benar-benar menginginkanmu. Bisakah kita melakukan _nya_?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat wajah Gaara semakin memerah seperti kepiting rebus, benar-benar merasa panas karena tersipu malu. 'melakukan _nya_?' bohong jika ia tak menginginkannya mengingat sudah beberapa kali mimpinya menggambarkan adegan saat Tuan Mudanya melakukan hal itu dengannya. Berkali-kali ia berusaha melupakan semua mimpi erotisnya itu, namun lagi-lagi ia gagal karena si pirang tak henti-hentinya menggodanya, memberikan perhatian berlebihan. Dan….saat ini, ia kembali dihadapkan oleh dilemma yang sama. Pertanyaan yang muncul di kepala merahnya saat ini adalah, _'Siapkah aku melakukannya?'_

.

"Hey….kenapa kau tak menjawabku?" pertanyaan lain muncul dari si pirang yang tak sabaran melihat si merah hanya diam termangu.

"Apa kau takut?"

"…."

"aku tak akan menyakitimu", ujar Naruto, berusaha untuk meyakinkan si merah dari apapun keraguan yang memenuhi pikirannya.

"hey, jawabanmu?"

"yes, we can"

"Good~ Kau tidak perlu melakukan apa pun. Biarkan aku yang melakukannya untukmu, kau hanya perlu menikmatinya dan jangan menahan apa pun." bisik Naruto tepat ditelinganya dan dengan lembut Naruto mengecup earlobe si merah, sebelum mengigitnya pelan dan menjilatnya, mengantarkan getaran yang sukses membuat Gaara mendesah tertahan. Suara desahan yang tertahan itu justru membuat Naruto semakin giat melakukan aktifitasnya, berharap bisa mendengar desahan manis itu terlepas tanpa halangan.

Sementara bibirnya masih menelusur di sekitar wajah putih si merah, kedua tangan Naruto mulai sibuk dengan kegiatan lain, melepas kancing kemeja pemuda manis di bawah dominasinya itu dengan gerakan slow motion sambil sesekali menyentuhkan jemarinya di atas kulit putih nan mulus yang mulai terekspos sedikit-demi sedikit.

Meskipun Naruto sudah memberikan rangsangan, Gaara masih tetap bersi keras menahan suaranya. Ia membungkam mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya. Sementara tangan satunya dengan kuat meremas sprei yang mulai kacau karena aktifitas mereka.

Sifat keras kepala si merah cukup membuat Naruto merasa sedikit kesal, hingga akhirnya dia mencoba cara lain agar mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya. Dengan gerakan slow motion dia mulai menjilati puncak nipple Gaara, memutar puncak titik sensitif itu dengan lidahnya.

"Anghh!"

Akhirnya desahan pun berhasil meluncur dari bibir ranum si merah, membuat Naruto menyeringai senang. Ia menghisap lebih dalam lagi nipple Gaara sementara tangannya yang bebas dengan gerakan sensual menelusur ke bawah, menarik lepas celana si merah meninggalkan boxer merah maroon yang menjadi penghalang terakhir.

Tubuh Gaara sejenak menegang saat merasakan tangan si pirang merambat, mengelus paha dalamnya. Sentuhan yang mengalirkan sengatan listrik itu terus menjalar hingga menyentuh tempat tersensitifnya.

"N-Naruto-sama…anghhh…."

"Tenanglah…aku akan membuatmu merasakan kenikmatan yang lebih," bisik Naruto tepat di telinga si merah. Bibirnya kembali beraktivitas lagi, menciumi wajah si merah sebelum berhenti untuk focus ke leher yang masih putih tak ternoda. Kali ini ia akan meninggalkan lovebites sebanyak-banyaknya di leher mulus itu. Sementara tangannya di bawah sana masih tak henti-hentinya menggoda milik si merah.

Merasakan kenikmatan yang bertubi-tubi membuat Gaara melupakan kekhawatirannya, ini pertama kalinya dia berhubungan dengan seseorang dan dia pun tak mengerti apa yang harus dilakukannya. Pasrah…. itulah yang ia lakukan sekarang, pasrah dengan semua perlakuan si pirang yang sukses membuatnya menggeliat nikmat.

Merasa tak puas hanya dengan menyentuh milih si merah yang masih terhalang, Naruto dengan cepat menarik lepas boxer merah maroon itu, melemparkannya ke sembarang tempat.

Gaara mengeratkan genggaman tangannya di pundak Naruto saat ia merasakan kulit tangan si pirang menyentuh miliknya secara langsung, membuat gerakan naik turun. Sementara, mulutnya kembali dibungkam oleh si pirang, mengecap rasa manis dari rongga mulutnya lagi.

Naruto benar-benar tak henti-hentinya memberikan kenikmatan pada si merah. Setelah puas memanggut bibir ranum si merah kini ia kembali menjelajah ke tempat lain, mengecup dan menjilat sepanjang dagu, leher, colar bone, dan dada si merah. Sementara tangannya di bawah sana semakin mempercepat gerakannya. Mengirimkan sengatan penuh kenikmatan yang membuat tubuh Gaara tak hentinya menggeliat dalam kenikmatan.

"AHHH….!" Gaara memekik saat ia menyampai klimaks, menyemburkan benihnya ke perut dan tangan si pirang. Nafasnya terengah-engah dan saliva mengalir di sudut bibirnya yang membengkak karena ciuman panasnya dengan si pirang.

Naruto menjilat satu persatu jarinya yang terlumuri cairan putih si merah, menyecap rasa si merah untuk pertama kalinya. Sementara Gaara berusaha memenuhi rongga paru-parunya dan menormalkan kembali napasnya yang terengah-engah.

Melihat bibir mungil milik si merah yang terbuka karena berusaha menghirup oksigen itu, membuat Naruto mengulurkan tiga jarinya dan memberi isyarat pada si merah untuk mengulum dan menghisapnya. Tanpa banyak bertanya Gaara melakukan apa yang dinginkan Naruto.

Gaara terlihat cukup menikmati aktifitas barunya, tapi kesenangannya itu berakhir saat si pirang yang tak ingin membuang waktu dan tak bisa lagi menahan nafsu yang sudah memenuhi kepala pirangnya menarik jari-jarinya dari mulutnya, membuatnya sedikit kecewa karena mainannya direbut.

"Tahan sebentar Gaara, ini akan sedikit sakit," Naruto berbisik pelan saat mengarahkan satu jarinya untuk membuka jalan masuk ke dalam hole si merah.

"Nghh!?"

Gaara mengerang saat rasa sakit muncul akibat ulah si pirang, lagi-lagi kedua tangannya mencengkram erat beed sheet saat satu-persatu jari Naruto melakukan penetrasi pada virgin hole-nya.

"Nggahh!Ah...!?"

Naruto mencoba menggerakan jemarinya di dalam sana selembut mungkin, berusaha membuat Gaaranya terbiasa dengan keberadaan benda asing di dalam tubuhnya itu. Setelah dirasa cukup, dia kembali menarik jarinya.

"Nnnhh!" desahan kecil kembali meluncur dari bibir mungil si merah, saat Naruto mulai memasukkan miliknya ke lubangnya. Tubuhnya kembali menegang, sementara dinding holenya meremas milik si pirang dengan erat.

"Anghh….Relax, Gaara! Relax! Aku janji rasa sakit ini tak akan berlangsung lama." bisik Naruto lagi dan lagi, mencoba memerintah si merah agar lebih relax dan membiarkan miliknya masuk. Gaara berusaha mengikuti instruksi si pirang, ia berusaha merelaxkan dirinya, sekalipun rasa perih di bagian bawah tubuhnya masih dapat ia rasakan saat si pirang memasukkan miliknya lebih dalam lagi.

Melihat ekspresi Gaara yang masih berusaha menahan sakit, Naruto sengaja mengunci bibirnya, berusaha untuk mengusir rasa sakit yang dirasakan si merah dengan memberikan kenikmatan yang lain.

Setelah memastikan miliknya masuk dengan sempurna, Naruto melepaskan ciumannya, sorot matanya yang teduh menatap wajah Gaara yang masih meringis menahan sakit.

Butuh waktu hampir satu menit sampai ekspresi yang menyiratkan rasa nyeri dan tak nyaman itu perlahan pudar dari wajah si merah yang penuh peluh dan memerah sempurna menyaingi rambutnya. Selama itu juga Naruto tak bergerak, membiarkan Gaara terbiasa dengan keberadaan miliknya di bawah sana.

"Move..." meskipun suara itu terdengar lebih pelan dari sebuah bisikan, Naruto masih bisa mendengarnya. Senyuman kecilpun tersirat di bibir si pirang saat Gaara mengizinkannya untuk mulai bergerak. Dengan sangat pelan dan lambat Naruto pun bergerak, sebisa mungkin membuat Gaara merasa nyaman dengan apa yang dilakukannya.

"Mnnhh...anghh!"

Jerit tertahan lepas saat Naruto berusaha mempercepat gerakan in dan out yang dilakukannya, mencari sweet spot si merah, mengharapkan suara desah memabukan yang bagai alunan musik itu terdengar dengan intensitas yang semakin tinggi.

"AHH…..!" desahan si merah kali ini lebih menyerupai jeritan, lepas tak tertahan.

Tepat!

Si pirang menyeringai puas karena berhasil menyentuh tepat di sweet spot si merah. Suara gemeretak gigi dan erangan tertahan pun lolos dari bibirnya karena kuku-kuku si merah menancap di kulit punggungnya dengan kuat, sementara di bawah sana dinding hole si merah juga meremas miliknya dengan kuat.

Mereka berdua tak lagi memikirkan apa pun, tak peduli suara mereka terdengar sampai keluar, mengabaikan suara derit ranjang dan suara kulit mereka yang basah karena peluh saling bertabrakan, yang ada dalam pikiran mereka hanyalah menyelesaikan semuanya secepat mungkin, melepaskan segalanya.

"M-motto…Anghh..."

Suara desahan tak hentinya melesat keluar dari bibir si merah itu menandakan bahwa apa yang Naruto lakukan padanya benar-benar memberikan kenikmatan yang tiada tara sementara itu Naruto terus melesak masuk dan merasakan bagaimana dinding hole Gaara meremas miliknya dengan sangat kuat, membuatnya hampir gila dengan sensasi memabukan itu.

"Gaara, cum for me...ngghh!"

Semakin cepat Naruto menggerakan pinggulnya, semakin erat Gaara mencengkram kulit punggungnya.

"Naru...nghh...Aaahh?!"

Gaara melepaskan segalanya tepat di saat Naruto menyentuh titik terdalamnya untuk terakhir kalinya. Cairannya menyembur mengotori perutnya dan Tuan Mudanya, sementara Naruto sendiri melepaskan inti sarinya jauh di dalam tubuh Gaara.

"Nghhnn…." desahan kembali meluncur dari mulut Gaara saat Naruto menarik keluar miliknya, beberapa cairan sperma pun ikut keluar, mengalir di paha si merah.

Meski kelelahan karena aktifitas mereka, Naruto berusaha mengumpulkan sisa energinya untuk tetap bisa menahan berat badannya agar tidak ambruk di atas tubuh Gaara. Dengan tenaga yang sudah seperempat watt, ia menyempatkan diri untuk mengusap pelan dahi si merah sembari memberikan kecupan tepat di tattoo merah berartikan cinta itu.

"Gaara..." bisikan itu menelisip langsung ke dalam telinga pemuda manis bersurai merah itu. Dia sedikit tersentak ketika Naruto kembali bergerak dan langsung mendekap tubuhnya dengan erat "hontou ni...daisuki."

Senyuman pun terlukis, menghiasi wajah si merah yang masih letih. Meskipun tak ada jawaban yang terlontar dari bibirnya, iya yakin bahwa Tuan Mudanya yang saat ini tengah memeluknya sudah bisa membaca isi hatinya.

Perlahan Gaara mulai memejamkan matanya sambil membiarkan dirinya tenggelam dalam dekapan hangat yang Naruto berikan, merasakan sensasi menyenangkan ketika kulit telanjang mereka kembali saling bersentuhan, menghirup dalam aroma maskulin khas milik pemuda bersurai pirang itu, sebelum akhirnya jatuh tertidur.

"Sweet dream my sweetheart", Naruto berbisik untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum matanya ikut terpejam.

 ***End of Lemon***

.

"Ohayou," ucapan selamat pagi meluncur dari bibir si pirang saat melihat mata si merah dengan perlahan terbuka.

"O-ohayou, Naruto-sama," jawabnya malu-malu, semburat merah kembali mewarnai pipi mulusnya.

Reaksi imut si merah membuat Naruto gemas, iapun mengeratkan kembali pelukannya sembari memberikan kecupan di kening si merah.

"That was a great night. Sankyu~" ucapnya lembut. Gaara hanya mengangguk pelan, menenggelamkan kepalanya kembali dalam dekapan si pirang.

Suasana romantic yang menenangkan ini tak berakhir lama, saat tiba-tiba terdengar suara "kruuuk" keluar dari perut si merah.

"eh, lapar?"

"hn," gumam Gaara, merasa semakin malu

"Yabai… aku lupa untuk mempersiapkan makanan untuk kita."

"Eh?"

"Yah…..kau tau, yang kupikirkan hanya persiapan untuk menculikmu ke tempat ini." Jelas Naruto sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

Gaara tersenyum melihat tingkah Tuan Mudanya. Sisi kekanakkan Tuan Mudanya itu sepertinya sangat sulit untuk dihilangkan.

"Jya….saya akan membeli bahan makanan di minimarket terdekat," ucap Gaara enteng.

"Kau yakin?" Naruto mempertanyakan tawaran Gaara.

"Mochiron desu."

"Sebaiknya kau istirahat saja disini."

"Memangnya kenapa? Saya bis….ittai!" baru saja Gaara beranjak berdiri, ia sudah merasakan rasa perih muncul di bagian tubuh bawahnya. Yah...kali ini firasat Naruto benar. Dia jadi sedikit merasa bersalah sudah meninggalkan rasa sakit pada tubuh si merah, meskipun ini bukan sepenuhnya kesalahannya. Karena dia kan hanya ingin menyalurkan kenikmatan yang lebih pada si merah.

"Masih yakin mau keluar cari makan, hm?", tanya Naruto dengan nada menggoda, yang ditanyai hanya diam dengan muka cemberut.

"Biar aku yang keluar, kau tetap disini. Kali ini biarkan aku yang menjadi butler anda, Gaara-sama. Mungkin anda bisa berendam air hangat selama saya pergi," ucap si pirang sambil mengusap kepala si merah yang masih mempoutingkan bibirnya. Butuh kekuatan yang cukup untuk menahan diri agar tidak kembali mencium bibir mungil itu lagi.

.

Sekitar 30 menit lewat, akhirnya Naruto kembali dengan membawa beberapa kantong plastic berisikan bahan-bahan makanan cukup untuk persediaan seminggu ke depan. Dengan wajah yang masih sumringah ia melangkahkan kakinya memasuki villanya. 'Gaara pasti sudah kelaparan' pikirnya dalam hati.

"Tadaima!"

Salamnya berlalu begitu saja tanpa jawaban.

"Gaara. Aku bawakan makanan yang banyak untuk kita," ucapnya dengan nada ceria. Tapi, lagi-lagi tak ada sahutan dari orang yang dituju.

'Kemana dia?'

"Gaara!" ia mencoba memanggil nama si merah lebih keras, tapi masih juga belum ada sahutan. Perasaannya mulai tidak enak. Ia mulai mengelilingi semua bagian dari villanya, berusaha untuk mencari si merah, tapi hasilnya nihil, ia tak mendapati si merah di seluruh sudut villanya.

"Kau dimana, Gaara?" saat ia sudah mulai putus asa, saat itulah matanya tak sengaja menemukan secarik kertas terlipat rapi di atas lipatan jasnya di atas tempat tidur. Dengan cepat ia mengambil kertas itu dan membaca pesan yang tertera di dalamnya.

 ** _"_** ** _Jika kau ingin bertemu lagi dengan Gaara, kembalilah ke Mansion Uzumaki secepatnya"_**

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" berkali-kali ia mengumpt karena kesal. Ia sama sekali tak menyangka kakeknya akan melakukan hal sejauh ini.

"Berani-beraninya kau membawa pergi Gaara, Ero Jii-san!", pekiknya, genggaman tangannya semakin mengerat saat amarah memenuhi isi kepalanya.

.

 **Naruto POV**

Aku tak pernah menyangka kakek akan menemukan villa ini dan berani-beraninya membawa pergi Gaara. Tanpa berpikir lagi, aku bergegas kembali ke mansion.

Beberapa bodyguard sudah menyambut kedatanganku. Syukur mereka tak memberikan perlawanan ataupun berusaha untuk menangkapku saat aku dengan cepat menerobos pintu masuk mansion dan kini berdiri tepat di hadapan Jii-san yang sudah menantiku di ruang tengah, duduk dengan tenangnya seakan-akan tak terjadi apa-apa.

"Dimana Gaara?" tanyaku dengan nada tinggi, aku tahu ekspresi wajahku masih mengeras.

"Begitukah caramu menyapa kakekmu ini?"

"Peduli setan dengan sapaan! Dimana dia? Jawab!"

"Dia di tempat yang aman", jawabnya singkat.

"Bawa aku ke tempatnya, sekarang!"

Saat itulah, kakek memerintahkan kedua bodyguardnya untuk mengantarkanku ke tempat dimana Gaara berada saat ini.

Dia di tahan di salah satu ruangan bagian belakang Mansion. Matanya ditutup dengan kain hitam sementara kedua kaki dan tangannya terikat pada kursi kayu tempat ia didudukan. Melihat keadaannya saat ini membuatku semakin kesal. Tapi lagi-lagi aku tak bisa melakukan apapun, kedua bodyguard kakek memegangi tanganku dengan sangat kuat.

"Gaara! Gaara! Apa kau mendengarku?"

"N-Naruto-sama, is that you?" kepala yang sedari tadi menunduk kini terangkat. Tapi, mustahil juga untuknya bisa melihatku dengan mata tertutup seperti itu.

"Hai, ini aku. Bertahanlah sebentar lagi. Aku janji akan membebaskanmu."

"Watashi wa daijoubu desu. Anda tak perlu mengkhawatirkan saya. Dan kumohon jangan melakukan hal-hal yang membahayakan diri anda." Bodoh, dalam keadaan yang seperti itu, masih saja ia mencemaskanku.

"Gomen…" hanya itu yang terucap dari mulutku sementara butiran bening mulai mengalir dari sudut mataku saat kedua bodyguard kakek menarikku keluar dengan paksa.

.

"Dengar Naruto! Kalau kau ingin Gaara bebas. Kau harus melakukan apa yang kakek perintahkan padamu. Itu bayaran yang harus kau penuhi," ucap jii-san saat aku dihadapkan dengannya kembali.

"Apapun. Aku akan melakukan apapun untuknya", jawabku tak mempedulikan apalagi yang akan diperbuat kakek padaku. Aku hanya ingin Gaara bebas. Meskipun pada akhirnya aku harus mengorbankan perasaanku lagi.

"Bagus. Kau harus mengikuti acara perjodohan itu."

.

Tempat pertemuan perjodohan itu diadakan di sebuah hotel berkelas yang sudah disiapkan langsung oleh Jii-san. Tempat yang sempurna untuk pertemuan dua keluarga besar.

.

 **Author POV**

Naruto mengenakan kembali pakaian formalnya, _three piece dark blue suit_ yang kini membuat penampilannya kembali terlihat menawan. Namun, segala bentuk dandanan yang menonjolkan ketampanannya tetap tenggelam oleh kesedihan yang terlukis jelas di wajahnya. Bukan ini yang ia harapkan, tapi sudah tak ada pilihan lain. Melawan berarti ia harus menyakiti orang yang ia sayangi dan ia tak mau itu terjadi berulang kali.

"Naruto-sama, anda sudah siap?", seorang pelayan keluarga bertanya padanya. "Hn", namun hanya itulah jawaban yang diberikannya.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruangan besar yang tertata begitu rapid an terlihat sangat elegan. Ruangan yang sempurna untuk acara _miai._

Seorang pelayan menarik salah satu kursidan mempersilahkannya duduk. "Maaf anda harus menunggu sebentar disini. Pihak lain akan segera datang dalam beberapa menit," jelas si pelayan dengan sopan sebelum berlalu pergi dari hadapannya.

Ya…dalam beberapa menit lagi ia akan dihadapkan dengan calon yang dipilihkan kakeknya untuknya, untuk masa depan yang sama sekali tak ia inginkan. Ia ingin menangis, namun sepertinya air mata tak bisa lagi keluar dari matanya. Hatinya terlalu perih.

Detik demi detik berlalu, memberikan degupan yang semakin keras pada jantungnya. Matanya masih terus menatap kosong kursi yang masih kosong di hadapannya, tempat yang sebentar lagi akan disinggahi oleh wanita yang akan menjadi calon istrinya.

Hampir 15 menit berlalu, suara gesekan pintu ruangan membangunkannya dari kehampaan. Kepalanya terangkat dan pandangannya jatuh ke sosok yang saat ini berdiri di depan pintu masuk. Dua orang pelayan yang mengantarkannya, kini meninggalkannya berdiri di balik pintu yang sudah tertutup kembali.

Sosok itu mengenakan pakaian tradisional jepang, kimono putih yang cantik sementara tudung putih menutupi sebagian kepalanya, menyembunyikan guratan wajahnya dari si pirang yang menatapnya dengan pandangan tak berminat, bahkan tatapan itu lebih terlihat sangat dingin.

Sosok itu berjalan ke arah Naruto. Berjalan tertatih-tatih bahkan hampir terjatuh saat kakinya tak sengaja menginjak bagian depan kimono yang dikenakannya.

Naruto masih tetap diam di tempatnya, tak mempedulikan kecerobohan yang dibuat wanita di depannya itu.

'Ada apa dengan orang ini?' pikirnya dalam hati, tanpa sadar kini perhatiannya telah teralihkan sepenuhnya pada sosok wanita yang masih saja kesulitan berjalan itu.

Semakin lama ia semakin gemas, hingga akhirnya ia bergerak dari tempat duduknya mendekati wanita itu.

"Hey kau! Perhatikan langkahmu!", omelnya dengan nada dingin saat ia berhasil menangkap wanita itu yang hampir jatuh untuk kedua kalinya.

"G-gomen", ucap wanita itu dengan nada lirih.

'Suara ini….' Pikirannya langsung menangkap sesuatu yang begitu tak asing saat pertama kali ia mendengar suara wanita itu. Tanpa perlu diperintah oleh kesadarannya, tangannya secara reflex menarik tudung yang menutupi sebagian kepala sosok dihadapannya itu.

Diam…..untuk beberapa saat ia hanya bisa diam memandangi sosk dihadapannya, memperhatikan lebih seksama, memastikan bahwa pandangannya tak menipu dirinya, bahwa ia tak sedang berhalusinasi, bahwa ini memang benar adanya.

Rambut merah yang pertama kali menyapanya di kala tudung itu lepas, wajah putih mulus yang terlihat kontras dengan warna rambutnya, dan matanya….matanya yang masih tertutup kain hitam yang menghalangi penglihatannya. Benar saja ia berjalan tertatih-tatih sedari tadi. Dilepaskannya penutup mata itu.

Semuanya menjadi nampak jelas saat kedua mata yang tertutup itu perlahan terbuka, menampakkan manic jade favoritnya.

"Gaara!" bibirnya secara langsung mengucap nama itu, sementara kedua tangannya menangkup wajah manis si merah.

"N-Naruto-sama?" Gaara cukup terkejut mendapati Naruto berdiri tepat dihadapannya, menangkup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya yang besar.

"Gaara, omae daijoubu desu ka?", tanya Naruto yang sudah mendekap erat tubuh Gaara, seakan-akan jika ia melepaskannya maka seseorang akan mengambil Gaaranya kembali, menariknya jauh.

Sementara kedua pemuda itu hanya dalam pertemuan mereka, sesosok lelaki berambut putih panjang berdiri di sandaran pintu, menatap simpati pada keduanya.

"Hm…Hm..", lelaki itu sengaja berdeham, mencoba mengalihkan perhatian dua pemuda di hadapannya, yang kini menatapnya horror.

"Jii-san!" pekik Naruto, semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dengan Gaara.

"J-Jiraiya-sama," kekhawatiran terlintas di wajah pemuda bersurai merah itu.

"Kumohon, kumohon jangan pisahkan kami. Aku berjanji akan melakukan apapun yang Jii-san inginkan, tapi kumohon jangan pisahkan aku dengan Gaara," Naruto berusaha memohon sekuat hatinya. Bahkan ia siap jika sewaktu-waktu kakeknya itu mengusirnya dari rumanhya.

"Hey, hey, hey. Kau ini masih saja bodoh ya?"

"Huh?" tentu saja Naruto kaget mendengar pernyataan kakeknya itu.

"Kau itu sama sekali tak bisa membaca situasi."

"M-maksud, kakek?"

"Kau pikir siapa yang sudah membawa Gaara kemari, hm?"

"Eh Uso! Jangan bilang kau sudah merencanakan semua ini? Naze?", tanya Naruto, ia tak habis pikir bisa-bisanya kakek mesumnya itu puny aide seburuk ini.

"Kenapa ya? Ya anggap saja sebagai ujian untuk mempererat hubungan kalian," jelas Jiraiya dengan santai seperti biasanya. Sementara Naruto dan Gaara masih berusaha mencerna semua kejadian buruk yang ternyata hanya lelucon dari lelaki berumur itu.

"Hey, hey, ada apa dengan muka kalian itu, huh?"

"Baka Jii-san! Kau pikir ini lucu? Aku hampir ingin bunuh diri karena takut kehilangan Gaara," omel Naruto, sementara yang diomelin hanya nyengir kuda, puas dengan reaksi cucunya yang bodoh itu.

"Salah kau sendiri sudah seenaknya main kabur-kaburan. Kalian pikir kakek akan membiarkan kalian berdua meninggalkan kakek sendiri di Mansion huh?" ujarnya membela diri.

"Apa kalian tega melihatku mati sendiri tanpa keluarga?" lanjutnya, memasang wajah memelas.

"Ne Gaara~~ apa kau tega melihat orang yang sudah menyelamatkanmu mati dalam kesendirian?" tanyanya lagi pada si merah yang kini sudah masuk dalam perangkapnya.

"G-gomen Jiraiya-sama," jawab Gaara merasa sangat bersalah.

Melihat ekspresi Gaara yang menggemaskan, ia tidak tahan untuk mendekap tubuh ramping pemuda yang sudah ia anggap sebagai cucu keduanya itu.

"Hmm…..kau memang cucu favoritku. Penurut dan tidak berisik seperti Naruto." Ujarnya sembari melirik ke arah Naruto dengan tatapan mengejek.

"Hoey hoey….apa-apaan itu! Dan lagi, berhenti memeluk Gaara, Ero jii-san!" protes Naruto yang tak rela dikatain dan lagi, tak rela melihat Gaaranya dipeluk pria tua mesum satu itu.

"Dasar cucu pelit!", omel Jiraiya saat Naruto berhasil menarik Gaara dari pelukannya.

Lalu keduanya beradu tatapan, sementara Gaara yang terjebak di antara keduanya hanya bisa menepuk dahi. Pasangan kakek cucu itu memang tak pernah berubah.

"Hahahahaha…." Gelak tawa Jiraiya itu akhirnya menyudahi pertarungan sengit antara dia dan Naruto.

"Senangnya bisa merasakan kebersamaan seperti ini lagi. Kau tahu, semenjak kalian tumbuh dewasa, kalian terlalu sibuk dengan urusan kalian sendiri sampai-sampai melupakanku. Aku benar-benar kesepian," ujarnya sambil memeluk kedua pemuda yang akhirnya bisa merasakan yang namanya ketenangan.

.

Tepat satu hari setelah rencana konyol itu berakhir, Jiraiya menghadiahkan sepasang tiket untuk berlibur ke New York kepada Naruto dan Gaara.

"New York?" wajah syok Naruto muncul setelah melihat tempat tujuan yang tertera di tiket itu.

"Yeah….." jawab Jiraiya enteng.

"Kenapa kami harus berlibur jauh-jauh ke sana?" tanya si pirang yang tak mengerti maksud kakeknya memberikan tiket itu. Toh kalau untuk sekedar berlibur di Jepang pun banyak tempat yang bagus untuk dikunjungi.

"Yah…kau tahu… disana kalian bisa bersatu," tuturnya yang masih tak berhasil dicerna si pirang.

"Sekarangpun kami sudah bersatu," balas Naruto penuh percaya diri.

"Omae wa baka!"

"Eh?"

"Maksud kakek, kau bisa menikah dengan Gaara disana. Yah…sekalian juga berbulan madu disana mungkin…"

"Eh?"

"Hoey, hoey…. Tak adakah respon yang lebih baik dari sekedar kata itu?"

"Jii-san, I love you so much!", Naruto langsung memberikan pelukan yang erat pada kakeknya yang mesum itu atas ide brilliant yang baru saja ia lontarkan. Awalnya Jiraiya cukup terkejut dengan reaksi berlebihan Naruto, tapi akhirnya ia membalas pelukan cucunya itu dan sesekali mengusap puncak kepala si pirang, tepat seperti yang dulu ia lakukan tiap kali si pirang merasa senang saat mendapatkan hadiah ulang tahun darinya.

.

 **~Omake~**

Di malam musim dingin itu, tepat di sebuah ruangan hotel yang mewah yang terletak di lantai teratas bangunan modern indah itu dimana pemandangan langit terlihat dengan sangat jelas, pemuda bersurai merah menatap takjub pemandangan di depannya. Butiran salju turun dari langit, memberikan warna lain pada malam yang gelap itu.

"Cantik bukan?", tanya pemuda bersurai pirang yang memeluk si merah dari belakang.

"Hai…"

"Untuk pertama kalinya kita bisa menikmati liburan berdua seperti ini".

"Thanks to Jiraiya-sama".

"Hai, Ini semua berkat si kakek mesum itu."

"And don't you know? Kali ini tak akan ada seorangpun yang akan menganggu kita," lanjut Naruto dengan seringai nakal yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Lalu?" Gaara bertanya dengan nada tak kalah menggoda, kini ia telah berdiri berhadapan dengan si pirang, menatap langsung manic blue shappire pasangannya itu.

"Lalu….aku bisa melakukan ini padamu," bisik Naruto sebelum melumat bibir lembut si merah, memberikan ciuman yang dalam dan memabukkan.

"I love you so much my Gaara," ucap Naruto setelah ciuman panas mereka.

"I love you more….", Gaara menjawab dengan nada paling manis yang pernah di dengar oleh telinga si pirang.

Mereka tahu, momen romantic ini tak hanya akan berakhir di malam itu, tapi akan terus berlanjut selama perasaan tulus yang mereka miliki itu mengalir dalam setiap detik kebersamaan mereka. Tak peduli seberapa besar rintangan yang menghalangi, cinta mereka akan tetap menguatkan keduanya.

.

 **~OWARI~**

 **AN:** _This damn ff took me so long to finish it, LOL. Yah…tau sendirilah author kurang pengalaman nulis yang rated M. Semoga ini ff gak bikin enek yang baca. XD_

 _Ah…maaf author masih belum bisa update ff Kaichou wa …..nya. perhatian author teralihkan sama si Yama (nyiapin birthday projectnya sama keasikan mantengin Dvd konsernya yang baru rilis). Efek jadi fangirl akut yang susah ngilang, -_-_

 _Duh..kebanyakan Yama sampai2 gambar Gaara aja jadi mirip dia. Perlu cuci otak kayaknya deh. :3_

 _Btw, thanks for dropping by... :D_


End file.
